gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrys
Wrys is a healer in the Fire Emblem series. The first, in fact. Ever. He also happens to be the best character in the game and the official mascot as he appears in nearly every game in the series. Who is Wrys? So Wrys joins you in the first chapter of the first game. And he's pretty important, considering he's a healer. But even better is his dialogue. From there, he remains your most important healer. Lena ends up being the superior unit, but that's just there as a silver lining since you'll never stop using Wrys unless he somehow dies. Even then, he doesn't truly die. He's too good for that. He just pretends that he's dead to make you feel bad for letting him come to harm. But I'm getting off-track. There's a reason he appears in almost every game in the series. See, he wasn't in Gaiden because it was only the second installment, and it was considered a side story. But then, he wasn't in Mystery of the Emblem due to system limitations. Yeah, we know. They should've cut Lena so that Wrys could be the damsel Luke would save at the end of the second book, but don't worry, that gets rectified later. See, our lord and savior Kaga realized that cutting Wrys was a huge mistake, so he swore to fix this mistake and decreed that Wrys would find a way into every single Fire Emblem game in the future. Even if he's long gone, IS has made good on this promise. Appearances *Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light - Wrys first appears in Chapter 1, where he joins your team. This would be his last true appearance for six years. *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem - Contrary to popular belief, even though he was cut to save space and technically doesn't appear, a popular fan theory is that the characters of Medeus and Lang are references to Wrys. Medeus exhibits his baldness while Lang has his way with children and women. *Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Wrys makes a cameo appearance in a flashback where it's revealed that he is the actual progenitor of Loptyr's holy blood. *Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 - Wrys makes a quick appearance if anyone is defeated by Veld to laugh at you and take the boss down himself. Because Wrys is clified as an allied unit, he cannot be captured or recruited. *Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade - As with Mystery of the Emblem, the characters of Elen and Narcian are commonly theorized to be references to Wrys. Fitting, considering everything else this game copies from Mystery. However, one key difference is that Wrys actually appears in this game. It's blink and you'll miss it, but a quick examination of Hector's death scene in chapter 3 shows Wrys' sprite far closer to Hector's than Zephiel's or Narcian's, hinting that Wrys himself was the one to finish Hector off. *Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade - Hector's story begins when Wrys yells that he'll kill Hector in 20 years. *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones - The lore is actually heavily tied to Wrys. Wrys serves as Grado's consultant, but when a certain ruler dies, Wrys fails because, in his own words, some things are beyond healing. *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - As with Mystery of the Emblem and Binding Blade, Wrys is referenced in this game in addition to his appearance. The character of Ashnard has a near 1:1 resemblance to Wrys when taking personality and beliefs into consideration. This is no coincidence; you can find Wrys in a house in Daein. Additionally, datamines have revealed that Wrys has identical stats to those of the Black Knight, indicating that he was initially planned to have a much larger role. *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - Wrys makes several appearances throughout this game. First, he can be seen in every scene with Sanaki at the beginning. He also appears in Part 3, where he gives Tibarn the idea to hold Sothe hostage so that Micaiah won't pull an Arvis. Additionally, a flashback reveals that he is responsible for all blood pacts as he created the first. However, it's still unknown what's behind this one, and it's still active as of the end of the game, so the possibility of a third game that follows up on this amazing plot point remains open. He also makes a small appearance as an optional boss in Rebirth 3, but it's generally suggested that he be avoided because if he's not killed on the very first attack (already borderline impossible because of his maxed stats and blessings given by both goddesses), he'll constantly heal every enemy and boss throughout the rest of the game in retaliation. Cut content also indicates that he was originally recruitable earlier on but was cut due to being too broken and replaced by Oliver, who was seen as the next best thing. *Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - If you squint, you can see Wrys in the first chapter when you enter the second village. *Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem - Wrys first appears during the prologue as Luke's waifu and later returns during Chapter 3x, where ins (Nazi ins in the Japanese version) attempt to kill him. This chapter is actually a reference to the chapter where you recruit Hawkeye in Blazing Blade, which can be seen if you don't reach Wrys in time. *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Just as Chrom is a descendant of Marth and Walhart implied to be of Alm, Robin is a descendant of Wrys. Most players fail to realize this, but when Validar first dies early on, Wrys scolds him in the afterlife before sending him back to ensure that their genes are ped on. He also received his own focus DLC after Ike. Unlike the other DLC characters, he actually has a unique model, but this is likely because of his cameo in the main game. *Fire Emblem Fates - Wrys serves as Kana's translator. This can first be seen when she speaks in dragon. Wrys translates the phrase to Corrin as "Play a real Fire Emblem game." He also appears as a recruitable character in the fifth path. If you upgrade the hot spring to level 3 by the end of chapter 7 in Revelation, Izana joins and allows you to upgrade it further to 4. Level 4 grants you Fuga, who can get it up to 5. Once your hot spring's at level 5, you're granted the bronze Wrys statue, which can be transferred to new files once you complete Revelation. You gain the silver Wrys statue from completing the Smash path 100%, which grants access to the fifth path, which is entirely Wrys-centric. When you place the silver Wrys Statue in your castle, Corrin immediately chooses to join Wrys come chapter 6. The path of Wrys is notable in that it's the only path where every character in the game can be recruited. You also gain access to the amiibo and Cipher characters, who appear in the main story as prominent characters. This fifth path ties everything together in a satisfying way, comes with brand new maps, supports, and story content, holds all backstories and lore without any of that pesky DLC getting in the way, and transforms Corrin into the best lord in the series by the end of it. 100% completion of the path of Wrys grants you a code to access the developers, who check to see if your game is hacked. If it's not, and you've 100%'d the entire path, they'll give your game a gold Wrys statue for your castle, and they'll mail you the exclusive Wrys amiibo, which unlocks Wrys-themed content in every single game that supports amiibo. *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - In an effort to stay true to the original Gaiden, Wrys does not appear in the base game outside of a brief cameo near Thabes in Act 6. However, if you scan the Wrys amiibo or link your save with one from New Mystery of the Emblem, you'll unlock Act 7, which shows the entirety of the Archanea trilogy from Wrys' perspective and comes with never before seen maps and story content from the perspective of Wrys, complete with full voice acting. Additionally, a few maps from the first game return for nostalgia's sake. These maps, much like Tellius' much beloved bridge maps, contain hidden pitfalls. What Can Wrys Do? As a curate, Wrys is granted access to healing magic. Upon promotion, he also gains tomes. However, he cannot wield the Aum Staff because it's racist against Loptyrian blood as a reference to Genealogy. Quotes Gallery Wrys-cl.jpg|Wrys' recling options. Not that he'd need them Wryyyyyyys.gif|Wryyyyyyyyyyyys Wrys at the Club.jpg|Wrys at the club. Pantsless Wrys.png|Wrys' design in FE1. Valentine Card.jpg|Valentine Card Wrys Hero.jpg|Wrys in his true form. Trivia *He can't fight, but the staff he carries can heal your wounded. Take him with you, and you'll be very glad you did. *FE1 only centers around Marth because the Famicom was at the time unable to handle Wrys' story. *He was Cordelia’s canon husband, as he forced her into marriage when she was only 16. Fortunately, GenericGuy killed him and saved her, making her fall in love with him instantly. *He makes a cameo in Warriors. Legitimately. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Waifus Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Characters Category:Fire Emblem Archanea Characters Category:Perfection Category:Mages